


Spin The Bottle

by 51stCenturyFox



Series: Avengers: Teamwork is Magic [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written  for the <a href="http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/764068.html">Avengers Kissing Meme</a> hosted by foxxcubb </p><p>Thor reaches over, spins the Heineken bottle on the wooden surface and it whirs into a green blur.</p><p>"Wow," Natasha remarks. "Gods have very impressive wrist action."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

"I don't know this one." Steve squints at the center of the table.

Tony wrinkles his brow. "I thought you might remember it from the 40s."

"Nope, never heard of it," Steve says.

Thor rubs his chin thoughtfully. "We have a similar amusement on Asgard, but it requires the spinning of the golden apples of Yggdrasil."

"We're not going that kinky, Thor. This is just a kissing game. You spin the bottle, hence the name, and whoever it's pointing at when it comes to a stop...well, you kiss them," Tony explains.

"It is the same, then," Thor grumbles under his breath.

"Okay, you go first, Hot Oil Treatment."

"Now _that_...sounds kinky," Steve says with a hiccup, as Thor reaches over, spins the Heineken bottle on the wooden surface and it whirs into a green blur.

"Wow," Natasha remarks. "Gods have very impressive wrist action."

"Stark has banned me from partaking in the game of Quarters because of this," Thor admits.

The bottle slows and lands on Clint, and Tony claps his hands together. "And we have a winner!"

"Thor, go on," Bruce says, sipping from his bottle. "Kiss Hawkeye."

"Am I to do this...here?"

Tony nods. "Where else? Plant your lips on his while we all giggle. That's part of the game."

Clint laughs nervously and sets down his beer, testing his breath against a palm.

"This is not kissing of the genitals then?" Thor asks, looking disappointed.

"No!" Bruce and Natasha chorus, and Steve hiccups again.

"So it is a different game," Thor says. He stands and leans across the table, and Clint stretches to meet him in the middle. Thor cups Clint's chin, tilts it upward, and nuzzles against his lips before angling his head and lowering his mouth to Clint's. Leaning forward awkwardly, Clint slides his hands up Thor's biceps to steady himself, and Thor deepens the kiss.

Tony wolf-whistles.

"Oh my god, there's tongue," Natasha says, fanning herself, as Thor and Clint slowly break apart, Clint looking a bit dazed.

"This is awesome," Tony declares. "Next, we're playing 'Two Minutes In The Closet'."

"I think Clint just came out of it," Bruce says.

"What would you do in a closet for two minutes?" Steve asks, confused, and Tony drops him a wink.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out."


End file.
